


Slow Sunday

by Red1Blue2



Series: Mornings [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Lazy Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red1Blue2/pseuds/Red1Blue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'His gaze drifted down to the woman beside him, and he smiled.'</p>
<p>It's not usual for Naegi Makoto to wake up earlier than the love of his life - Kirigiri Kyoko, so when the opportunity occurs he take the time to admire her.</p>
<p> It was a Slow Sunday, and they had time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Sunday

A ray of sunlight trickled through the room, allowing beams of light to glisten in the white tangled sheets. Eventually, the light made it’s way towards the occupants on the bed shining it’s soft rays onto the young man on the bed.

His hazel eyes fluttered open, and he suppressed the urge to yawn. His gaze drifted down to the woman beside him, and he smiled. Kirigiri Kyoko, the love of his life was sleeping beside him, snuggling into his chest.

It was a Sunday, they both had nothing scheduled and Kirigiri normally woke up earlier than him. It was not often that Naegi could stop and admire her, especially since they were in and out of their apartment all of the time, this meant that most mornings consisted of quick kisses and goodbyes before they both head off to their respective tasks. But not today, today was a slow day and a breath of fresh air for both of them.

He leaned over, brushing Kirigiri’s bangs to the side, pressing a tender kiss on her forehead. She scrunched her face in confusion, and Naegi watched as her face slowly relaxed - she looked so peaceful it was almost like a crime to look away. But as much as Naegi would love to stay in the room and admire his significant other, he knew it was about time to make breakfast and that Kirigiri would definitely appreciate having breakfast made.

He reluctantly pulled away from her warm embrace and gave her a light kiss, taking one more second to admire her, before getting up.

* * *

 

When she wakes, she immediately notices that his warmth is gone. Even though the sunlight is shining into the bedroom, radiating it with heat, she feels as if the bed has gotten colder and less inviting.

It’s a Sunday, which means that they are both free for the day, and if she remembers correctly, they have made no plans to go out or hang out with their friends which means that they’re allowed to take the day slow. So where is he? Where is the person that she wakes up to every morning? Where is the slightly shorter, brown hair, hazel eyes person that she fell in love with during her high school days, the one who still made her heart beat even after the amount of time they spend together and the endless memories they created along the way?

She let out a soft sigh, trying to snuggle deeper into the bed and find some of the warmth that she was missing - but her efforts were futile and she eventually gave up. With another soft sigh she got out of bed and walked out of the bedroom, smiling as she saw him standing by the kitchen stove, attempting to make breakfast.

“Morning.” She muttered, wrapping her hands around his waist. She could feel him jump in surprise.

“Kyoko, you’re awake.” He said with a smile as he turned around, standing on his tip-toes and giving her a light kiss on the forehead. “I thought you were going to sleep for much longer.”

She raised an eyebrow, tightening her grip on him and replied jokingly, “That’s because _somebody_ was missing when I woke up.”

“Sorry.” He said with a chuckle, “I just thought you might want some breakfast when you wake up.”

She let out a content sigh, “It’s fine Makoto, though it was a bit of a surprise to not see you there. It’s not everyday you wake up earlier than me.”

“I know, so that’s why I took it upon myself to make breakfast for you.” He said with a sheepish grin, “You’ve been working hard this whole week. So I thought it’ll be nice to surprise you.”

Kirigiri smiled, “So what are you making?”

“Pancakes,” Naegi said with a smile, “They’re kinda one of the only breakfast food I can make in a short period of time.”

Kirigiri smiled, taking off her gloves and placing them on the counter top. “Would you like some help?”

Naegi nodded, reaching over to grab her hands before peppering each finger with tiny kisses. “Why wouldn’t I want a beautiful chef to help me out?”

She could feel her entire face turning red, her blush spreading through her entire body. Of course _he_ would go and say something like that. “Don’t say such embarrassing things.”

Naegi grinned, “I only speak the truth Kyoko, nothing but the truth.” No matter how long they’ve been together, she would still blush scarlet red whenever he complimented her before dismissing his comment - he didn’t mind of course, it was cute when she did that. He reached out and sweep her hair to the side. “Besides, you’re cute when you blush.”

Kirigiri Kyoko just turned even redder.

* * *

 

“Breakfast’s done! We did well Kyoko.” Naegi said setting down the stack of pancakes on the dining table.

“Indeed we did Makoto.” Kirigiri said with a smile, “It looks delicious.”

“Let’s dig in then!” Makoto said shoving a spoonful of pancakes into his mouth. Kirigiri smiled as his antics before cutting out a small piece of pancake and eating it herself.

“So what would you like to do after we eat breakfast?” Kirigiri asked.

“Huh?” He replied in confusion, Kirigiri can’t help but think he looks like a cute lost puppy.

“Well, we both have nothing going on today right? So what would you like to do? Would you rather want to stay at home or do you want to go out on a date?”

Naegi smiled, “Well… I don’t really care as long as I get to admire your beauty the whole day.”

“My, Makoto when did you start getting so cheesy?” Kirigiri said in a calm manner, however her face seem to tell a different story - the pale complexion of her face slowly turning red.

“Since I gotten an incredibly intelligent, charming and cute girlfriend,” Naegi said with a smile, “And also because you keep giving me the chance of course.”

“Stop it.” Kirigiri said with groan, her face as red as a tomato.

“I meant every word I said.”

“Anyways…” Kirigiri said, attempting to switch the topic, “How about we just stay at home? We could watch a few movies, play some videogames or we could go back into the bedroom.” It was now Naegi’s turn to turn red at the implication. Kirigiri smiled, two can play this game, she might blush whenever Makoto complimented her but when it came to less-than-innocent suggestions she could definitely take the lead.

“Why are you turning red Makoto? It’s not like we haven’t done it before.” Kirigiri said with a smile, it almost took all of her willpower to not laugh at his face.

“I umm…”

“After all, my rest was interrupted and I really couldn’t fall asleep without you next to me.” Kirigiri said, “Apart from that, I need all my energy for tomorrow - I’ve got a really long meeting.”

“Oh… that’s what you mean.” Naegi said, although he was a tiny bit disappointed.

“Were you expecting something else?” Kyoko said teasingly.

“No…” Naegi muttered blushing even harder, “Kinda… Yes.”

“Well that’s for later.” And with that she gave him a light kiss, before retreating into the bedroom.

Naegi felt himself blushing red again - but then again, they did have all day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, I hoped you liked my work. This is my first work on AO3 and my first Danagnronpa fanfic as well. (Honestly I just want both of them to be happy.)
> 
> I'm planning on turning this one shot into a series called 'Mornings' which features different mornings in alternate universes. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
